


Penis Enlargement

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Len, M/M, nsfw talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Penis Enlargement

  "… and that’s the weirdest prayer I’ve ever received. What about you?“ Castiel asked curiously.

  Leonard sighed and took a swig of his whiskey, rubbing at his temples as if trying to soothe a headache. After a moment, he looked directly at Castiel and said, ” _Do you have any idea how many humans have asked me about penis enlargement?_ “

  It was a miracle that Castiel managed to keep a straight face, though he nearly fell out of his chair.

  "They don’t even ask me to make their dick bigger, they just ask for the pills!” Leonard shook his head and took another drink.

  Castiel gripped the table tight enough that it cracked beneath his fingers, trying to hold in a laugh. “Stupid humans,” He finally managed to say.

  “Indeed.”


End file.
